Invention has been designed for mixing of viscose substances, above all for faster and more efficient discharge of such substances from the tanks.
At present time different circulation methods are applied to discharge the tanks from substances of high viscosity, for example oil and oil products. At their application a hot substance is pumped from the nozzles settled in the middle of the tank to the surface of the substance kept in the tank, or the jets of heated substance are thrown to the surface layer of the substance, enabling to reduce the viscosity of substance so that the discharge of substance from tank is possible. The added hot substance warms up only the the surface layer of the substance placed in the tank and does not penetrate to the lower layers and therefore the applied methods and devices do not ensure the sufficient mix of the substances to the extent of the entire tank and the suitable condition of the substances for their discharge from the tank.
A device manufactured by a famous Finnish company JKV--Hydrauliikka OY based on the circulation method (analogue) for the discharge of tanks, first of all railroad tanks, consisting of a beam entered through the upper opening of the tank (carrying beam), to beams connected to it and the mechanism for their slope.
The shortcoming of the noted device is the limited moving ability of the entered beams in the tank that does not ensure the even warming up of the substance located in the tank, neither the availability to discharge it.
Noted is a device for the discharge of viscose substances from the railway tanks described in the book: H.B. " " 1961.
(Heating of Viscose Oil-products Applying Vibration") (prototype), consisting of carrying beam, an oscillating body connected to it, interfaces connecting them one to another, a drive that is in mutual connection with the oscillating body, details connecting the device to exterior construction, a mechanism organising the mutual position of the carrying beam, oscillating body and interfaces connecting them.
The shortcoming of the noted device is the necessity to fix it each time to the upper opening of the railway tank, that is time consuming and labour consuming and therefore extending the time for the discharge of substance from the tank. The projection of the lowered, oscillating bodies (beams of elliptic cross-section) on to the tank's longitudinal axle constitutes 50% of the tank's length, so the thermal exchange takes place in up to one/half of the tank's length. The intensive circulation of the hot substance occurs only in the nearest surrounding of the working oscillating bodies and in the levels passing them and crossing the tank's longitudinal axle. Therefore the areas of high viscosity substance remains in both ends of the tank, where the circulation is insufficient, or does not occur at all. Therefore the even warming up of the substance located in tank is not ensured, first of all at the ends of the tank where remain the so-called compact lumps. The discharge ability of the tankers does not exceed 85% that is related to the share of viscose substance remaining there. The share of the substance remaining in the tank reduces the tank's useful volume and in the transportation tanks the compacts lumps deposited there are carried there. This in turn increases the empty mass of the transportation unit.